Killer Within
by OblivionEmbrace
Summary: An intended apocalyptic tale surrounding a group of original characters. Some good, some bad, some bat-S %t crazy. Not fully sure where I'll go with this. Hell, this may end up having nothing to do with Walking Dead.


**Killer Within (Possible Title)**

Chapter I: Prologue 

"Oh wow, things are really heating up out there" Christian uttered with complete deadpan emotion.

He gazed through the slits of the window shades and looked down at the hordes of screaming people all running away from the south end of the street. Ten minutes ago it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, but with every passing minute, panic and chaos had erupted in the streets and all the echoes of the screams seemed to gradually grow like a musical overture.

Christian remained silent and just smirked a morbid smile at the sight unfolding, seemingly oblivious by what was going on. To Christian, this was a dream, a dream come true for him.

Spacing out, Christian play-backed the signature highlights of his past: the betrayal, the fires, the murders, and standout quotes that just seemed to run on repeat in his head:

"You fuckup"

"Don't bother fighting, you're gonna lose"

"If yeah don't cut that out, I'll kick ur fucken ass"

His head consisted of scrambled events and sayings that never left him. To him, there was simply nothing else to think about except for the past; scattered nonlinear images that pulled him out of the state of the present. Head now throbbing, Christian closed his eyes and once again escaped into his fantasy world, his perfect utopia of a life that he obsessively craved for. Physical body now swaying to and fro, he started to smile again.

"Chrisss, p-please." came the voice of a second party on the other side of the room.

Christian's eyes shot open as if startled and quickly reregistered the reality around him. Christian spun around and faced the second individual.

"Oh yeah, I already forgot about you." He gleefully hissed.

Before him was Evan, his brother, his friend, his betrayer.

"Chris….whatever…your thinking of doing…please just stop."

Evan looked deep into the eyes of his brother with sadness and desperation. He winced and uncontrollably began coughing up blood. If he could hug and embrace him for comfort and guidance he would, but the chair he was strapped to forbade him from doing so.

Christian slowly made his way to Evan, staring back with emotionless eyes.

"Yes, let's just forget everything that has happened and let's all forget all the bullshit that's happened!" he snared had his brother.

Evan just sat there in a defeated look, almost realizing that talking would be pointless now.

"I did…what I could….to help you…..if we had just-"

"NO, you don't get to fucking talk! NOT ANYMORE." Christian's blood had come to a boil, he had heard enough.

He closed his eyes once more, as if rehearsing what to say next. Evan sat there staying with awe and confusion.

"I know you wanted to help." Christian opened his eyes, now calm. "Oh yeah, everyone wants to help. We all seem to mean well but all we ever do is just make promises that we never keep. Why continue to just lie to everyone's faces? Why do we even bother to try to fix something that is obviously broken beyond repair? No, we don't notice the signs until the real damage is done."

Evan easily registered Christian's metaphors. He knew exactly what Christian was referring to.

"Chris, I fucked up. We all fucked up. All I CAN say is how sorry I am for letting it come to this. I should have been there when that bastard was filling you with lies and hate. And I myself should have been a better influence."

"Evan, you were a great influence to me. You're the older and better brother, you always were."

Christian got on one knee to be eye level.

"I always looked up to you, whenever you would take charge and show such leadership, I would proudly stand there and say to myself, "that's my brother, that's my idol"."

He put his right hand on Evans right shoulder.

"You were fucking everything I just never could be…I hate myself for not getting help, and I hate myself for letting it come to this…..but this is the way it is."

A tear trickled down Evans black-and-blue face. He heard his true brother within his twisted words but he realized that the good of Christian was dying before him. His brother was dying before his eyes, and Christian was accepting it, he too knew this was the turning point.

An explosion went off outside and more screams could be heard. Christian and Evan obviously heard it but they just stared at each other, as if knowing this would be it. Christian broke the long silence in the room.

"It's begun….I have to go now Evan, history is taking place and I need to get out there and see it. I can finally start living."

He stood back up and took one last look at Evan.

"I'll take care of Monica. At least now she can live in a world that matters."

And with the long sharp blade Christian had in his left hand the whole time, he cleanly slashed Evan's throat. A slight whimper and gargle from Evan and his life nectar began to pour from the gash. He took a quick look up at the mere shell of his brother, and with one last expression of guilt and sadness, Evan closed his eyes for the last time.

Christian made his way to the window and stared once more at the carnage unfolding outside, staring once more at the stragglers in the streets and the buildings set ablaze.

"The absolute worst thing anyone can endure…" he said aloud as if Evan was listening. "is not knowing your role in this game we call life."

He then looked down at the blood dripping knife.

"But I now fucking know! I found myself, my purpose…time be the Christian this world needs."


End file.
